


Engine Room

by starryeyes1312



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyes1312/pseuds/starryeyes1312
Summary: Nastya, the Aurora and the Toy Soldier spend some quality time together.
Relationships: The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Kudos: 21





	Engine Room

Nastya lay on the engine room floor. The subtle, steady whirring was like a heartbeat. Love and serenity infused every pulse. The metal was cold and hard but it was like a blanket around her. Aurora wasn’t a human, but she was so real, so solid. At first, Nastya had thought she had loved Aurora as an engineer, just admired her craftsmanship. But then came the long nights talking and crying and understanding. Nastya could talk to her through the control panel, but she soon realized that the best way to understand was to explore the far corners of the ship, feel every divot and seam, sit against the metal walls for hours.

There was a brisk knock at the door. “Nastya! The others were wondering where you went off to,” chirped the Toy Soldier. 

“Tell them I’m busy,” she mumbled. “Come on in, though.” 

“Yes, ma’am!” The door swung open and the wooden man stood rigidly in the doorway. “What are you doing, old chap?” 

“I’m spending time with my girlfriend,” she said, then looked up to meet its painted eyes. There was more to it than its outdated uniform and drawn-on features, though. Maybe it was behind those things, maybe it was in them. “The others don’t understand. But maybe you will. Why don’t you come lie down on the floor?” 

“Yes, ma’am!” it said. 

“Y’know, it wasn’t an order,” Nastya said. “Just a suggestion. From a friend.” 

“Oh,” it replied. “I’m not quite used to those. But thank you.” 

It lay down and its wooden hand drifted to press against the metal of the ship. Nastya felt Aurora give a contented whirr. It was a few moments before the Toy Soldier spoke again.   
“She’s- she’s beautiful.”


End file.
